girls night, guys night
by better-in-black-since-1234
Summary: some weird idea I have had swimming around in my even weirder mind... originaly based of a piture I once saw but I can't remember the artist... more chapter might be coming... sorry for spelling errors


**just something weird (and short) i decided to write, this is originally based on a picture i once saw of Conner, Wally and Dick having a pillow fight, so if that incredibly talented artist is reading this my thanks goes to you!**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTCE!**

It was Sunday night in the cave, movie night.

"sorry Baywatch, but we aren't watching the movie" Artemis said as she walked into the room, followed by Zatanna and Megan

"why!?" Wally asked from his seat on the couch, holding a giant bowl of popcorn

"apparently we're having a girls night" Artemis rolled her eyes

"you", he snorted in response "having a girls night"

"come on, lets go already!" Megan reached for Artemis hand and started to drag her out

"fine if you girls are going to have a girls night, we" he said gesturing t the other guys in the room " are going to have a guys night, come on Rob, Supes" he said

He followed the girls out and went to his room, which was coincidently placed right next to Megan's room.

**Megan's room**

It had been an hour, they had painted nails (which Artemis grudgingly joined in) played around with each others hair for a while and were now sitting in front of the TV enjoying one of Zatanna's and Artemis's favourite things. Violent video games. Artemis had been surprised to find out that Zatanna had liked video games, like herself, but didn't understand the extent of her gaming until she teleported all of her gaming stuff into the room.

She had all sorts of games; shooting games, racing games, fighting games dancing games, singing games and many more. They had gone with a shooting game. Artemis was pleased to say the least.

While the next level was loading she heard a muffled noise from behind her, she turned to Megan, "was that you?"

Megan frowned, "what?"

"did either of you hear that?" she asked

"hear what?" Zatanna asked distractedly as the game began again

"oi, pause that for a second" Artemis said, "just listen"

There was a silent pause until a muffled grunt and a cackle was heard

"what are they doing?" Zatanna asked when she came to the realisation that it was coming from the room next to them.

"don't know, lets listen" Artemis replied. They all jumped up on Megan's bed and pressed their ears to the wall, just in time to hear another giggle from Robin

"you suck at this"

A sigh, "you're an acrobat and you know all the tricks from batman"

"that's not true, Conner's pretty good"

There was a grunt, a strange slapping sound and another giggle

Then sounding strained, "but he's kryptonian"

"half" someone growled

A strange 'eep' noise than the noise of someone crashing through the wall.

There slumped against the wall, remarkably still awake, was Wally.

Only wearing socks, flash boxers and clutching a pillow like a life line.

"holy shit" he said when he saw the girls, all siting on the bed looking at him.

Artemis glanced through the newly formed hole, There was Conner standing in the classic 'superman stance' hands on his hips and grinning. Apart from the fact that he was only wearing superman boxers and holding a pillow in one hand, it was a splitting image.

Beside him was Robin, also only wearing Batman boxers and sunglasses, laughing "nice one Conner!" he said raising his fist, Conner replied by bumping their fists together and laughing.

"Dude! Betrayal!" Wally yelled, standing up and leaping at Robin.

Before he could make it a pillow hit him square in the face, making him fall flat on his ass. He blinked up at the offender and found Artemis grinning down at him, the girls behind her were laughing.

Megan stood up holding a purple pillow , Zatanna following her lead

"PILLOW FIGHT!" they yelled together

**YES I KNOW! ITS HORRIBLE! AND HEAPS OF PEOPLE ARE OOC but it made me giggle while writing it, so... tell me what you think?**

**maybe a second chapter? quite possibly third? i could turn this into aromance thing maybe,anyone what to know where kaldur was? cause honestly i dont know... maybe he was talking to his fishy friends or he was on a date? ...na he isnt really the type... or is he...? **

**R&R plz**


End file.
